this is our story
by cuteinpink816
Summary: this is a story to go along with Shut up and Kiss me. its like a before and after the fact. it would be better if you read it first but it can stand alone.


**I do not own Life with Derek. I wish.**

**this is like a before, during, and after the story ****shut up and kiss me****. **

**please read it and review both. thanks.**

**

* * *

**

they met when they were fifteen. just two teens forced to live with each other because of there parents love life. a boy and a girl what could anyone do? if it was meant to be then none could come between it.

Their parents thought they got off easy when all they did was fight. they thought oh no problem this we can handle! they didn't want to deal with hormonal teens who found each other attractive. as time wore on though they found that life was not always easier that way. some days when the fighting turned to smashed plates and slammed doors they would think about what would have happened had they cared about each other. then other days when the fighting stopped and the silence was all that could be heard they were thankful for their teens non love life. if only they had known that it was better for them to scream than to be silent. if only they had known that silence meant tears from both teens.

their fights meant staying away from the feelings that they tried to run from. fighting meant that they made a silent pact to not care about each other. when the silence set in it only meant that they need a break to remember why they didn't want to feel anything for the other. their family meant to much to both of them.

For him, his youngest sister was his world he could never have her think he was a freak for loving his step-sister. little did he know that all alone that little girl was hoping for her two older siblings to just kiss and make up every time they fought.

For her, her younger sister and younger step-brother were her deciding force to keep from showing how she really loved him. little did she know that they had a binder full of info on their relationship and bets on when it would all blow up.

For years and years they kept their feelings at bay, kept fighting, kept avoiding feeling they felt were wrong. Little did they know that by the time they reached graduation their parents were just hoping for the make up or break up. Just praying for something to happen to stop all the madness, even if it meant them being a couple.

They go to college, thinking they can move on without the other. Fate has other plans. They end up at the same college, one floor separates them, he is in the room right above her. She loves her room and roommate so she doesn't try to change places knowing she hates when they are only a wall away from each other. he doesn't change rooms because he thinks he might get through the year better knowing he can at least know that she is safe.

Then it happens, they become friends in a weird way. She freaks because she thinks she is going to fail her photography class, he is in that class too so he helps her see things as imperfectly perfect. She gets an A-. He freaks because they are to far from the family for them to come see his first hockey game. She shows up twenty minutes before with crackers and a bottle of water to ease the stomach. He scores the winning goal and gets to start the next game.

They stay like that for the year, fighting and helping each other still avoiding the love. They love the way they are but their also wishing for more. They still can't see how the world could approve. They should notice how when one is going through a problem they go to the other. That when one of their parents wants to know how they are doing they ask the other. Everyone but them knows that they could never live without each other. They still think it's all fighting with very little happiness. To bad they can't see that they don't even date. No one even asks them out. Everyone thinks they are a couple.

Nothing ever stays good for long though. At the end of their freshman year at college they have a fight, a big fight. No one even knows what its about not even them. The only thing anyone knows is that she left and they were both to stubborn to fix it. She drove home alone, leaving him with the feeling that she would never talk to him again. His heart broke as he watched her tail lights drive away.

Yet its him so he drowns it in beer and woman. He stays at Sam's house over the summer. He tell the family that its just because once he got use to college life he couldn't just let it go. They all know better even she knows better. They don't talk they don't even see each other over the summer. The whole family is worried about him.

What they don't see is the way she handles it. She cried for the whole drive home. Then she acted like she never knew him. Then she started to want him back in her life. She started dating Truman again. She hoped to get his attention. He didn't even know till the night before their sophomore year.

He went to see Emily, her best friend. Just to make sure she was ok. it was his way of telling her he still cares because he thinks she will tell her best friend every time that he visits. Yet Emily thinks its her job to keep her happy by not telling her that he come to see her every two weeks. On this particular visit with Emily she had been dating Truman for a month. Emily had fail mention this to him because she thought he wouldn't be very happy, but seeing as they were getting serious she thought she might need to. So she tells him. He for the life of him can't seem to not hit the wall a few times. Then break the tea set that they had been drinking from five minutes ago. Then for his final act of anger he drove home and on his way home he hit a light pole going 90 in a 25 zone. emily just sits back and lets him take out the anger of him letting her slip through his fingers right into the arms of the two timing ex of hers.

Year two of college comes, and they still don't talk. They don't see each other. They are on opposite sides of the campus. It's a total of six months before they see each other again. Its Christmas and they have both had the worst six months of their lives. Both want to fix what ever happened to them but neither knows how.

Its Christmas and they both have to be home. He is to stubborn to say he misses her and she is to hurt to even look him in the eye. The first two days home they avoid each other like the plague. Then it's the third night home and he is getting out of the shower. She is getting ready for bed. They run into each other in the hall. She can't stop looking at his very shirtless body. He realizes he missed seeing he bright blue eyes. They both say they are sorry and they both know that they mean more than just for the run in. the next day they fight at breakfast over the last peace of bacon. Everything isn't ok but they are talking again.

She is still dating Truman, he is still with every girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Their family is happy just knowing they are not avoiding each other anymore. We all know that this is not where the story ends. they are back at school this time they see each other but they stay out of the others way. She still goes to every one of his hockey games like always, she never missed even one. He still talks to Emily about her every two weeks.

Then it happens Truman cheats on her again. This time with one of the girls the he has dated to try to forget her. Truman brags about having everything he can't have and more. He gives Truman a black eye. She doesn't cry she never cared anyway. Truman was just a distraction anyway.

Now they are back. She studies in his room after doing his laundry. He takes he out to pizza after all the hockey games with the hockey guys. She acts like she goes to flirt with the hockey guys. He is the only hockey guy she flirts with. the day he scores the winning goal in the most important game of the season the hug, one of those flirty spinning hugs that she always wanted to be apart of. It changes there relationship though neither would say a word about when asked. Now instead of the strict no touching rule they were constantly touching. His hand on her back. Her hand on his arm. His head on her lap. Her legs on his legs.

They were this way till the end of college, always together. Everyone who knew them thought they were secretly dating even there own family thought they were together. Yet they never went on dates never talked of being more than friends, and they still fought like cats and dogs just with more flirting.

Then it was time for them to graduate. She was going to a newspaper job where she hoped to move up the ladder fast. He went to play pro hockey. They were in the same city still. Away from all there family and friends they stayed as close as ever. Still fighting and still flirting. They both wanted more. They still thought they could do nothing about their love. Now instead of just their family and peoples opinions, it was also their friendship that they were afraid of losing and their pride got in the way of being first to admit the truth.

Then they move in together. It starts off that she is low on money. Then she gets a great job and its just that she can't live without him. He lets her stay because he too could never see his life without her in it.

Then they get in a fight. Over a stupid song. He goes back to Emily trying to figure out who this song is about. Then he finds out its about him. He goes home to her. He finally tells her that he loves her. They are finally together.

They tell their family at Christmas. When they tell them the story of how the started dating. Ed asks why it took so long. Lizzie wonders aloud how she knew they were dating before they were dating. Martie comments on how stupid her big brother is for taking so long to kiss her. Their parents just laugh at their faces. They are shocked that no one else is shocked.

Two years later they are sitting watching a movie when he slips something on her left ring finger. She starts crying. They get married a year later.

Ten years later and there are three kids, ages 9, 6, and 3. They still fight and they still flirt. They are happy.

They grow old together. See their grand kids happy and have great grand kids. She dies in her sleep three weeks after her 98th birthday. He passes away two days later. He couldn't live life without her. Their great great great grand kids will know the story of their lives together.

That was just how life went with Derek and Casey.


End file.
